Tidak Mungkin!
by RuHy2TaH
Summary: Hinata adalah seorang otaku. Ia tak pernah tahu jika ia telah memasuki sebuah dimensi lain yang menghubungkan pada dimensi anime kesukaannya 'Naruto' .
1. Chapter 1

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

And this story is the original from my brain.

I hope you enjoy it!

Warning : Typo yang tak lekang dari manusia seperti saya, PUEBI, FANON.

.

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

.

Ketika aku terbangun. Kaki dan tanganku terikat dengan sebuah rantai.

"Akkh" aku merinith pelan saat tanganku yang kugerakan terasa sakit.

"Sasuke sepertinya dia sudah siuman" samar-samar kudengar suara seseorang.

Kuangkat kepalaku yang awalnya menunduk ketika kudapati kegelapan disekitarku.

"Hn"

'Siapa? Siapa kalian? Kenapa kalian berbicara dalam kegelapan? Kami-sama… kenapa gelap sekali di sini?' aku kembali menunduk saat aku merasakan air mataku mulai menetes melewati pipiku.

Tes

Hening. Aku hanya mendengar suara air mataku yang jatuh.

Tes

Tes

Tes

Tes

Air mataku makin tak terbendung makin banyak hingga membuatku merasa basah di area pipiku. Kumohon siapa saja nyalakan lampunya.

"Hiks…hek…hiks" Kenapa disini gelap sekali

Tes

Tes

"Haaaa hiks…. Ku-kumohon nyalakan lampunya." Aku mencoba memohon pada siapa pun itu. Tolong.

Tes

Tes

Air mataku makin deras. Isakanku makin berisik dan aku makin tidak peduli. Aku hanya ingin keluar dari kegelapan ini.

"KUMOHON SIAPA SAJ-"

Aku berteriak lantang ketika sebuah tangan mengangkat daguku, lalu dua bola merah yang berputar cepat. Seperti sepasang mata yang memandang kearahku.

"Ssst. Kau berisik sekali"

Siapa? Kenapa hanya bola matanya saja yang kulihat? Namun tanpa kusadari aku telah menghentikan tangisanku dan aku sedikit merasa lega. Setidaknya dia mau meresponku.

Aku masih memandang bola mata merah itu ketika warna merah yang berputar mulai melambat berhenti dan matanya berubah berwarna hitam. Hitam seperti kegelapan disini.

Entah mengapa mata itu mendekat kearahku. Aku seakan tak dapat bergerak ketika kurasakan sebuah benda yang menyentuh hidungku dan nafas yang menerpa wajahku. Aku masih terhipnotis akan mata hitamnya itu. Lalu kurasakan lagi terpaan nafasnya pada kulit wajahku.

"Tidur"

Dan kegelapan menyergapku kembali.

.

.

.

Kring

Kring

"Baiklah. Jangan lupa tugas yang Sensei berikan barusan yah."

"Ha'i!"

"Oke, sampai jumpa minggu depan"

Aku pun mulai membereskan peralatan-peralatan sekolahku ketika Toshi-Sensei berjalan keluar kelas. Benar-benar hari yang melelahkan. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk nonton episode terbaru Naruto!

"Hei, karaokean yuk."

"Yuk. Eh katanya tempat karaoke dekat stasiun mengadakan promo loh"

"Benarkah? Kesana saja!"

"Haha dasar kau. Selalu begitu"

"Haha…."

Aku hanya memperhatikan gerombolan-gerombolan teman-teman sekelasku yang mulai meninggalkan kelas. Hingga aku menyadari diriku sendirian didalam kelas. Lagi. Huh. Aku sempat berfikir kalau dua tahun sekolahku ini, belum satu pun teman yang aku dapatkan.

Aku terpaku melihat pemandangan di depanku. Angin sore meniupkan gorden. Aku serasa menjadi tokoh utama dalam sebuah anime. Apakah setelah ini aku akan bertemu lelaki tampan seperti di anime-anime? Tiba-tiba pipiku memerah setelah menyadari pikiran ngawur itu.

"Sadarlah Hinata." Aku memukul pelan kepalaku sendiri.

Saat tanganku berada diatas kepalaku, tak sengaja aku melihat jam tanganku yang menunjukan pukul 6:30 PM. Aku pun buru-buru keluar kelas untuk pulang. Sudah sore ternyata.

.

.

.

"Tadaima"

Tidak ada sahutan. Aku sudah sangat terbiasa dengan suasana ini. Mungkin karena kedua orang tuaku yang sering bekerja diluar kota. Aku pun memasuki rumahku yang tampak begitu sepi dan gelap. Setelah membuka sepatuku. Aku pun mencari saklar lampu agar menerangi rumahku yang mulai diliputi kegelapan.

Lalu aku mulai naik ke kamarku di lantai dua. Ketika kubuka pintu kamarku, terpampanglah semua poster-poster anime Naruto. Anime favoritku. Aku pun membuang sembarang tasku. Lalu diriku berlari cepat kearah kasurku dan berbaring diatasnya.

Saat kupandangi langit-langit kamarku, pikiranku tiba-tiba melayang pada kejadian tadi sore dimana 'teman-teman' sekelasku yang mungkin sekarang sedang berkaraoke ria. Senangnya mereka. Lalu mataku mulai menjelajah dan entah kenapa. Aku terpaku pada sebuah poster besar sosok seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Aku masih saja merasa bingung. Kenapa ada gambar se sempurna itu? Wajahnya tampak nyata. Begitu tampan. Sungguh. Walau hanya sebuah gambar, aku dapat merasakan kearoganan dan keangkuhan hanya dengan gambar poster itu.

"Bagaimana yah kalau kau benar-benar nyata?"

Tiba-tiba kata-kata itu keluar tanpa kuproses terlebih dahulu. Hei! Bukankah kau membencinya?! Karena gara-gara dia Naruto harus berkorban perasaan dan raganya hanya untuk dia! Hatiku menentang pemikiranku.

"Aaaah….Kyaaaaaaa"

Aku pun mulai memutar-mutar badanku kesana-kemari hingga tubuhku terjatuh mencium lantai.

"I..itai"

Aku memegang hidungku yang terbentur lantai kamarku yang dingin ini. Saat diriku ingin bangkit, tiba-tiba aku melihat seberkas cahaya dari bawah tempat tidurku.

Aku langsung beringsut kesudut kamarku. Badanku mulai berkeringat. Dan pikiran-pikiran horror mulai meracuni. Bagaimana kalau itu… ha..hantu?! TIDAK. Kami-sama lindungi aku.

"A..atau mungkin ini mimpi. Ya! Ini mimpi!" aku mulai memejamkan mataku dan mencubit pipi tembamku."Itai!" dan rasanya benar-benar sakit. Lalu kubuka mataku.

Dan cahaya itu masih saja ada. Apa… apa sebenarnya itu? Aku mulai memutar mataku dan mencari sesuatu yang mungkin bisa dijadikan tameng, jikalau ada kecoak yang bakal terbang saat aku membuka sepreinya. Aku menemukan buku tulis setebal buku telepon, saat mataku ingin mengambilnya tiba-tiba mataku tertarik pada sebuah ikat kepala konoha dan sebuah kunai sungguhan yang dulu aku beli pada sebuah toko online. Mungkin aku bisa membunuh kecoak itu dengan kunai. Lalu aku mengambil keduanya.

Mataku kembali melirik cahaya itu yang masih tetap menyala. Pelan-pelan aku mulai merangkak mendekati cahaya itu. Semakin dekat. Dan saat aku berada persis di depan cahaya itu. Aku mulai menyibakan seprei yang menutupi kolong tempat tidurku.

Mataku refleks menutup saat sebuah cahaya menyilaukan menerpa wajahku. Aku menghalau cahaya itu dengan tangan kananku yang masih menggenggam kunai dan ikat kepala. Saat kuperhatikan ada sebuah lubang dibawah tempat tidurku yang tampak bercahaya. Dan… apa itu? Tampak seperti sebuah pusaran berputar-putar. Kepalaku terasa pusing melihat pusaran itu dan cahaya ini sungguh menyilaukan.

Tiba-tiba kepalaku terasa berputar-putar, dan lubang itu mulai berubah warna menjadi hitam dengan titik…titik merah… ada tiga titik merah.. Seperti. Tomoe? Apa? Tomoe? Kedengaranya seperti sharingan. Sepertinya memang sharingan, apa aku benar-benar sadar? Kenapa lubang hitam bertomoe itu seakan menarikku?

Aku tak tahan lagi. Kepalaku terasa begitu berat dan kenapa kepalaku begitu pusing?

'Masuk saja ke lubang itu'

Siapa?

'Masuk dan kau akan tahu siapa aku'

Aku mulai mendekati lubang itu. Dan diriku tertarik kedalamnya bersamaan dengan cahayanya meredup. Meninggalkan kamarku yang seakan tak pernah kumasuki sebelumnya.

.

.

.

"..ngun."

"..Bangun!"

"HEI BANGUN MANJA"

Ngiiiiiiiing

Telingaku berdenging dan aku terkejut dengan mata melebar. Saat suara itu berteriak tepat ditengingaku. Refleks tanganku memegang telingaku, dan mataku yang memandang marah kearah orang yang membangunkanku dengan cara yang sangat tidak sopan itu.

Namun keberanianku hilang saat mataku dengan matanya yang sewarna rambutnya bertemu pandang.

"Apa? Kau mau protes?" ujarnya kasar.

Refleks aku menggeleng cepat. Menghiraukan rasa pening dan telingaku yang masih berdenging. Lalu aku mulai menunduk saat kulihat sosoknya mulai berjalan keluar kamar.

Eh?

Sejak kapan aku dikamar? Mataku meneliti kamar ini. Ini memang bukan kamarku, tapi bukannya tadi aku dirantai? Bagaimana aku bisa disini?

"SIAPA SURUH KAU DIAM DISITU MANJA." aku kembali terkejut saat melihatnya berkacak pinggang di ambang pintu kamar dengan wajah kesal.

"Ha-hai." Dengan cepat aku berdiri dan mulai mengikutinya dari belakang.

.

.

.

"Ini. Pakailah." Tiba-tiba wanita ini menyerahkan sebuah pakaian padaku. Aku hanya memandangnya bingung, hingga dia kembali berbicara "Kau yakin mau berpakaian begitu?" lalu pandanganku meneliti diriku sendiri.

"Kyaaa" tanganku refleks memeluk tubuhku sendiri. Sejak kapan? Sejak kapan aku hanya memakai pakaian dalam?! Seingatku aku masih memakai seragam sekolahku.

"Yasudah, aku buang saja."

"Tunggu! A-aku akan pakai itu!" ujarku cepat saat dirinya akan membuang pakaian itu.

Ia lalu menyerahkan pakaian itu kembali. Aku mengambilnya cepat. Lalu diriku terdiam. Diriku berbalik kearahnya.

"A-ano..ka-kamar gantinya di-dimana?"

"Disini saja."

"Ta-tapi.."

"Kenapa? Lagipula kita kan sama-sama wanita. Sudah jangan manja dan ganti saja disini."

Aku meneguk ludah. Aku kira tadi saat dirinya membawaku keluar kamar sebelumnya. Ingin membawaku kemana. Ternyata dia membawaku ke hutan di pinggiran sungai. Dan pakaian ini berasal dari sebuah tas yang ia taruh di bawah pohon pinggir sungai itu. Mungkin itu tasnya.

Tapi masa aku harus ganti disini?!

"Percuma kau tutupi. Semuanya sudah melihatmu tadi." Ujarnya sambil memutar bola matanya seakan dapat membaca pikiranku.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan mulai berbalik mencari semak-semak. Yah aku tetap tidak mau ganti baju di tempat terbuka walau semuanya sudah melihat.

….hah?

Semuanya?!

Memangnya maksud dari semuanya itu…. Apa ada selain wanita itu?

Tubuhku membatu. Aku ingat. Ada dua lagi. Dan mereka laki-laki. Namun yang masih kuingat hanya seorang. Yang hanya matanya kulihat saat kegelapan itu.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

.

.

.

Setelah berganti pakaian. Aku pun kembali ke tempat wanita itu. Saat kembali. Aku melihatnya sedang memandang sesuatu kearah muara air terjun.

"A-ano.." aku mencoba bersuara. Kulihat dirinya nampak terkejut dan berbalik melihatku. Dengan dua pipinya yang tampak memerah.

"A-ah! K-kau sudah siap rupanya" ujarnya tampak gugup.

Kenapa ia terlihat gugup? Kulihat dirinya kembali melirik kearah air terjun itu. Aku mencoba melihat kearah air terjun itu. Dan tak kudapati apapun selain air terjun itu.

Namun entah mengapa. Perasaanku mengatakan bahwa ada seseorang sedang memandangku. Dari sana. Dari air terjun itu. Aku masih terpaku pada air terjun itu hingga wanita itu bersuara.

"Oh ya. Aku Karin. Karin Uzumaki. Yah kalau kau ingin tahu." Ujarnya tiba-tiba

Aku memandangnya bingung. Lalu seakan mengerti aku tersenyum. Ia wanita yang baik.

Tiba-tiba mulutnya menganga dengan mata melebar."Ya ampun! Kau im..-" lalu ia berdehem "ekhem maksudku.. namamu?" ujarnya sambil berusaha bersikap angkuh.

Aku kembali tersenyum melihat tingkahnya."Hinata. Namaku Hinata, Karin-san"

Kujulurkan tanganku. Lama dirinya mendiamkan tanganku. Hingga perlahan tanganya menggenggam tanganku. Dan dirinya tersenyum saat tanganya menjabat tanganku.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

Oh ya. Saya ngambil setting sebelum perang dunia 4 shinobi yah. Saya sangat berterima kasih jika kalian mau sekedar review


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

And this story is the original from my brain.

I hope you enjoy it!

Warning : Typo yang tak lekang dari manusia seperti saya, PUEBI, FANON, CACAT.

.

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

.

Aku hanya diam saat Uzumaki-san kembali membimbingku menuju suatu tempat. Ia berjalan memasuki hutan terus hingga kami mendapati suatu gua yang tepat didepannya sebuah air terjun, lalu ia memasuki air terjun itu.

Mataku membola, ketika dirinya sudah menghilang di dalam air terjun itu. Aku mendapati diriku terpaku di depan air terjun itu. Kepalaku menengok kanan kiri sekiranya mencari jalan alternatif. Namun nihil dan akhirnya aku teruduk di tepi sungai. Yah aku akan menunggunnya disini.

Aku lalu memainkan kaki-kakiku di dalam air sambil memandang pantulan wajahku. Ada beberapa hal yang masih membingungkanku. Tidak. Bukan beberapa namun banyak sekali hal yang membingungkanku. Aku… masih merasa bahwa ini bukanlah dunia tempatku berasal. Tapi….. aaakh. Lalu kuacak-acakan rambut indigo sepunggungku.

Aku tidak ingin berpikir macam-macam. Aku akui walau kadang aku sering berfikir bahwa dunia ini… adalah dunia anime─tidaaak! Hei sadarlah Hinata! Ku geleng-gelengkan kepalaku menghentikan pikiran gilaku ini.

Namun tiba-tiba pikiran itu muncul begitu saja. Kepalaku otomatis terangkat dan memandang lekat kearah depan. Jauh menerawang kedalam air terjun itu. Bukan. Bukan kedalam air terjun namun lebih jauh lagi. Seakan-akan ada seseorang yang mengawasiku. Ini bukan pertama kalinya, karena sebelumnya aku sudah merasakannya sejak tadi. Saat diriku memfokuskan pandanganku kearah air terjun itu. Tiba-tiba aku melihat siluet Uzumaki-san yang akan berjalan keluar.

Aku terkejut dan mengedipkan mataku. Lalu saat aku kembali memandang air terjun itu. Pandanganku kembali sedia kala. Dimana aku hanya melihat air terjun saja tanpa Uzumaki-san. Ini aneh.

Lalu tiba-tiba Uzumaki-san muncul dari air terjun itu, diikuti oleh seseorang. Seorang pria berambut perak.

"Kubilang dengarkan aku!" kulihat Uzumaki-san tampak membentak sambil melirik kearah pria itu.

Sang pria malah tampak tak peduli sambil mengorek telinganya menggunakan jari kelingkingnya.

Uzumaki-san melipat kedua tangannya di dada sambil memandang kesal kearah si pria itu. "Ya ya… aku mendengarkanmu hingga telingaku terasa penuh" ujar si pria setelah dipandang begitu oleh Uzumaki-san.

Lalu tiba-tiba pandangan pria tadi bertemu denganku, ia lalu tersenyum memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang tajam. Aku lalu menunduk saat kulihat dirinya berjalan menghampiriku.

"Wah wah aku benar-benar beruntung bisa bertemu denganmu lagi" kudengar suaranya tak jauh di depanku."Oh ya, namaku Suigetsu" kulihat tangannya terulur di depan wajahku.

Saat aku ingin membalas menjabat tangannya, dengan cepat Uzumaki-san menarik tanganku dan aku sudah berada dibelakangnya. Seakan-akan dirinya sedang melindungiku.

"Ayo Hinata, kita pergi" ujar Uzumaki-san lalu menariku menuju air terjun itu melewati pria tadi─Suigetsu

Selanjutnya aku hanya mendengar suara-suara Suigetsu yang tertelan suara air terjun. Saat kami telah memasukinya.

.

.

.

Hal pertama yang akan kupikirkan setelah melewati air terjun adalah baju basah. Namun semua dugaanku salah. Setitik air pun tak tertinggal di pakaianku. Aku lalu merasa takjub untuk beberapa saat. Bagaimana mungkin? Airnya mengalir begitu deras dan pakaianku tidak ada tanda-tanda untuk basah. Namun pemikiranku terhenti saat kudengar Uzumaki-san bersuara.

"Kau akan menemui ketua kami." ujarnya tiba-tiba

"Ha-ha'i?" aku bingung kenapa ia memberitahukan hal ini padaku?

Lalu kami berdua diam hingga tiba-tiba dirinya berhenti di sebuah pertigaan. Dirinya berbelok kearah kiri, samar-samar aku mendengar suara ribuan air yang berjatuhan deras diikuti cahaya dan suara listrik. Aku masih terus mengikuti Uzumaki-san yang terus berjalan mendekat kearah suara air terjun itu. Aku menutup pandanganku dengan tangan kiriku menghalau cahaya yang semakin tampak menyilaukan.

Aku melihat sebuah punggung putih yang membelakangi kami berdua setelah Uzumaki-san berhenti sekitar lima meter di belakang orang itu. Aku masih memperhatikan lelaki itu. Dirinya tampak tak menyadari kami berdua. Ia tiba-tiba mengeluarkan listrik dengan bunyi yang begitu berisik dan begitu menyilaukan lalu dengan sangat cepat menghantamkanya pada air terjun itu.

Bzzsaaaaarrrt

Dengan cepat listrik itu mengalir bersama air terjun itu. Lalu tubuh pria itu ikut teraliri listrik. Namun dirinya tidak membuat banyak pergerakan. Ia tampak tak merasakan kesakitan. Mataku masih terbelalak. Aku menelan ludahku saat melihatnya berbalik.

Dia

Pria itu.

Aku mengenalnya.

Mulutku masih saja menganga. Dan tubuhku masih saja membatu. Pemandangan di depanku benar-benar nyata. Aku ingin sekali berteriak bahwa ini hanya mimpi. Namun tenggorokanku serasa tercekat. Aku kehabisan kata-kata. Saat sosok pria di depanku dan Uzumaki-san berjalan pelan kearah kami sambil bertelanjang dada. Masih dengan tubuh basah dan bulir-bulir air entah keringat ataupun air dari air terjun.

Pikiranku tiba-tiba terasa buntu. Kepalaku terasa pusing. Hatiku ingin mempercayainya, namun logikaku seakan memukulku secara telak. Bahwa pria yang ada di depanku hanyalah sosok fiksi. Tidak nyata.

Namun lagi-lagi kenyataan menghantamku dengan tegas bahwa ini adalah hal yang nyata. Pria berambut hitam. Bermata hitam jelaga bak batu onyx. Dada bidang dan perut sixpacknya. Ikat pinggang berwarna ungu seperti tali yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Cara berjalanya yang angkuh dan arogan.

Tidak salah lagi. Dia benar-benar nyata. Pria di depanku ini.

Dia…

Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

Pandangan kami bertemu saat dirinya tepat berada di depanku dan Uzumaki-san. Kami masih saja bertatapan hingga kudengar suara deheman pelan dari Uzumaki-san.

"Ekhem, aku sudah membawanya kesini sesuai perintahmu Sasuke-kun." Ujarnya sambil tersipu.

Aku menunduk dan mencuri pandang diam-diam kearahnya. Jantungku tiba-tiba berdegup kencang saat dirinya membalas menatapku. Aku lalu menundukan kepalaku.

"Kau boleh pergi" Sasuke Uchiha berujar tiba-tiba

Bisa kurasakan bulu romaku merinding saat kudengar suara beratnya. Tidak dapat kubayangkan mendengar suaranya lewat audio dan secara langsung benar-benar berbeda. Suaranya benar-benar berat. Aku mengangkat kepalaku. Dan mendapatinya memunggungi kami. Aku memandang kearah Uzumaki-san yang tampak mematung lalu dirinya menunduk.

"Baiklah" kudengar ia bersuara pelan.

Saat dirinya berbalik dan hendak melewatiku. Tiba-tiba dirinya berhenti dan melirik kearahku."Jangan sekali pun kau macam-macam padanya. Kau mengerti?" ujarnya dengan suara berbisik pelan yang kuyakin hanya aku dan dirinya yang dapat menengarnya.

Dengan kaku aku mengangguk. Lalu kembali menunduk saat kurasakan dirinya sudah mulai berjalan dan meninggalkanku bersama Uchiha Sasuke.

Meninggalkanku bersama Uchiha Sasuke.

Aku dan Uchiha Sasuke.

Kami berdua.

Ya.

Hanya kami berdua.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

Aaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrgggghhhhh webeeeeeeeeee akyu kena writer blockkkkkk aaaakhh. Sihal sihal sihal sihal. Hahahahaha. Maaf ya endingnya ngegantung. Saya tetiba kena webe sumpeh. Aduduh. Yasudahlah yang terjadi biarlah terjadi. Btw saya lagi mencoba menulis dengan apa adanya. Jadi bisa dibilang ini fic saya ketik mengalir gitu aja. Karena saya pengen ngerasa bebas ketika ngetik. Jujur sih saya orangnya perfeksionis jadi kadang kalo menurut saya kurang bagus saya kadang sering ngapus trus ngetik ulang ngapus lalu ketik ulang gitu terus sampe saya kena webe berhari hari bahkan bulan. Tapi! Saya udah janji mulai sekarang saya mau nulis bebas. Gak perlu sempurna yang penting saya merasa bebas. Karena menulis juga butuh proses. Belajar dari kesalahan itu asyik. Kesalahan kunci kesuksesan. Ceileh sok banget akyu.

Balasan review

Sasuhina69 : makasih xD

NillaariezqysekarrSarry470 : makasih xD

Yanie Uzumaki : ok ini chap lanjutanya. Saya 'usahakan' xp

Lizadz : oke ini lanjutanya. Maaf mengecewakan.

Guest : ok

Han zizah : iya sama aku juga menanti kelanjutanya xD

VinuraOsake : iya

Saya mengucapkan Terima kasih untuk reviewerku yang istimewa sungguh saya berterima kasih banget untuk review cacat karena sudah ngingetin saya bahwa fic saya ini memang cacat. Hahaha. Etapi kok gak pakek akun sih? Pakek dong akunnya mungkin kita bisa chating-chatingan pi em pi eman. Siapa tau kita…..sendal yang tertukar? Tuh kan mulai ngawur deh akyu. Oke deh.

Kayaknya lebih banyak cuap saya dibanding ceritanya deh. Hahaha

Oh ya. Saya ngambil setting sebelum perang dunia 4 shinobi yah. Saya sangat berterima kasih jika kalian mau sekedar review :)


End file.
